


[旼狼]冲喜

by yyyueqiao



Series: 旼 狼 家 庭 文 学 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 小妈文学, 旼狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyueqiao/pseuds/yyyueqiao
Summary: 小 妈 文 学 预 警





	1. 21世纪还有冲喜这种东西

**Author's Note:**

> 小 妈 文 学 预 警

小 妈 文 学 预 警

o o c 三 观 不 正 预 警

能接受的可以点进来

（冲喜：中国的一种封建迷信行为，其内容是让一个久病不愈的病人和别人结婚，用这个“喜事”来“冲”掉不好的运气，以期达到治疗疾病的效果）

裴珍映哆哆嗦嗦走在去学校的路上，把雪踩得嘎吱嘎吱作响。

摆在他面前的是一个好消息和一个坏消息。好消息是他终于被理想学校录取，即将成为一名新生，坏消息是他不光学费都支付不起，身上还背负着沉重的债务。

裴珍映父母早年给人担保，对方跑路后债务全落在他们身上，在他小时候他们半夜结束打工回家，路上撞到了突然冲出来的行人。行人抢救无效死亡，法律规定司机方全责，即使警察在行人随身物品中发现了写好的遗书也无力回天。他父母为了赔偿相关费用每日更是早出晚归，身体承受不住，在他刚上初中的时候相继离世。

他被送到爷爷奶奶那和他们一起生活，在爷爷奶奶去世后他半工半读，债主得知他家里的情况答应延缓他还债的期限，这些年他们一家所偿还的只是一部分，等他毕业工作后花上十年二十年总是能还清的。

高考之后裴珍映找了份辅导学生的兼职，他因为家境在学校也算广为人知，学生家长称帮他联系到一份工作，让他过两天去上班。昨天晚上他去面试，按照给他的地址到了一家会所，地点在有名的富人区。服务生将他带到楼上一间办公室，他拿出携带的资料递给坐在对面的主管。

他简单查阅过会所的相关内容，网络上提及甚少，只说审查相当严格，就连服务生也有详尽的招工标准——还是最普通的负责端茶倒水那种。向主管表明以前在各种餐厅打工的经历之后，主管问他对这里的了解程度有多少。

裴珍映摇摇头，表示自己一无所知。

见状主管摆摆手，让旁边的服务生拿了张表格递给他。

裴珍映写完名字和出生年月日，又写上联系方式，还没等他写到学校，主管示意他停下并接着写出生具体时间和地点。他写完了主管要求的内容，主管制止他，“不用写了。”

主管大踏步走出办公室，过了一会拿着一叠文件回来递给裴珍映。裴珍映翻了几页，里边全是各种枯燥的条款，足有五百多页。

主管见裴珍映有些为难，解释道：“这些都是一些服务案例和条款，可以跳过去直接找到签字的地方签名。”

“可以吗？”裴珍映有些不放心。

“自然是可以。”

裴珍映听主管这么说，把文件从头到尾走马观花翻过去，在要求签名的地方尽数签上名字。

主管拿过去检查一遍，露出公式化的笑容，“很好，具体上班时间你回去等通知。”

正规场所的工作和以前打工过的小餐厅总是不一样的，裴珍映回去等待通知他上班的电话，辅导的兼职自动结束，他罕见地闲了下来。

裴珍映走到十字路口，住的地方在左手边，大学在右手边，他走向学校的方向去递贷款申请书。

完成任务，趁着接到工作通知之前的空闲，裴珍映漫无目的在学校走来走去，一路上见到的学生都跟朋友走在一起，就他是一个人，不由得有些意兴阑珊。走到一个路口，他打算转回去直接回家，却在看到对面路边站着的人时停住。

那个人刚关上后备箱，仔细地擦干净手，把包装纸连同湿巾一起扔进旁边的垃圾桶，又撕开一片放在手上。裴珍映一直看他完成了这一连串工序要上车才反应过来，如梦初醒般地快步走过去，鼓起勇气说道：“请……请等一下。”

黄旼炫停下手中的动作，问他：“你是？”

“我叫裴珍映，是个新生。学长，我刚上小学的时候你帮过我，我一直都记得你，”裴珍映看着黄旼炫的眼睛，越说越小声，“我……喜欢你。”

“我没有这方面的想法。我还有事，先走了。”黄旼炫打开车门驱车离开，留裴珍映一个人站在原地。

裴珍映刚才这一举动堪称破釜沉舟。他小的时候比同龄小孩矮一点，刚上小学就被人欺负，某天他被堵在楼边，路过一个高年级小孩制止了欺负他的那伙人。后来他听说那天帮他解围的人叫黄旼炫，整个学校里没人敢惹。

裴珍映比黄旼炫小五岁，他初中的时候黄旼炫在高中，学校布告栏里黄旼炫的照片一贴就是好几年。起初裴珍映的理想是成为黄旼炫这样的人，在听女孩们兴奋又激动地提起对方的名字时还会悄悄听她们谈话的内容，后来情况发生了一点变化。

第一个变化是他从“理想是成为黄旼炫这样的人”变成了“理想型有且只有黄旼炫本人”，第二个变化是他知道他和黄旼炫是两个世界的人。所以他再听到女孩们提起黄旼炫时会趴在桌上捂住自己的耳朵，有时候会被她们误以为伤害了他脆弱的自尊。

知道他们是两个世界的人不代表他彻底死心，至少还要挣扎一下，今天的破釜沉舟就是最后的挣扎。黄旼炫很忙，裴珍映估计以后在学校里也不会有像刚刚的机会再见到他。

走在路上裴珍映突然反应过来，黄旼炫没说对同性没兴趣，一阵冷风吹来，裴珍映瞬间清醒。

穷人没资格做梦。

第二天早上裴珍映接到学校那边的电话，是关于开学典礼上的奖学金授予仪式，也就是他自嘲的穷人奖学金。他的穷人身份被黄旼炫知道与否都不会影响黄旼炫对他的看法，裴珍映这么一想倒是觉得无所谓。

开学典礼这天裴珍映看了一圈都没看到黄旼炫，结束之后他坐在礼堂里发呆，周围的人都走光了他才起身往回走，走到门口，一伙人挡住他的路。

那伙人拿出裴珍映那天填的表，说有人有事找他。裴珍映跟他们上了车，来到一座写字楼里。

接待他的人，或者说是找他来的人是位中年人，看上去文质彬彬，说出来的话让裴珍映简直不敢相信自己究竟听到了什么，“裴珍映先生，今天是要告知你，成婚仪式将在三天后举行。”

“你说什么？！”裴珍映又惊又怒，质问对方。

“这些已经体现在协议里了，裴先生可以再熟悉一下内容。”中年人说。

裴珍映拿到协议才发现他被骗了，在工作相关的协议里夹带仪式的协议是对方的手段，上边的名字却是他亲自签的，任谁被骗去跟人结婚都会愤怒不已，他一口回绝，“我不同意！”

“裴先生现在没有证据证明自己是被迫或者被骗签下的，”中年人做了一个翻的手势。

裴珍映又往后翻，当看到一份担保协议时他的手不由自主抖了起来。

“裴先生你应该明白担保人的概念，”中年人又说，“这些倒是其次，如果裴先生到期还不上现有的债务，连你家人的墓地也要一起被收回的。”

话里的威胁之意很明显，裴珍映紧紧捏着协议的一角，协议因他的动作而变形。

对方语气缓和了些：“如果裴先生同意的话，不仅担保协议作废，债务也会由我方还清，并且赎回十年前卖掉的房产。”

那套房产正是裴珍映家的祖宅，他的爷爷当年为了凑齐赔偿款不得不卖掉，他在爷爷临终前答应将来会买回祖宅。他拒绝今天的要求的话，一辈子也别想买回祖宅，眼前这伙人抓住了他的弱点。

“我同意。”沉默半晌，裴珍映才开口。对方向他伸出一只手表示达成共识，他机械地伸出手去握手，在其他人的带领下又到了另一套房子里。

裴珍映无心观察室内布置，坐在床上一动不动。不知过了多久，有人开门进来递给他一本证件，等人关上门，他看也不看，把手中的东西狠狠甩到墙角。

他裴珍映因为八字和出生地与他们要找的人相符，被迫跟一个病重之人结婚，而那人的年纪当他父亲都绰绰有余。这就是他们要做的“冲喜”，他只是其中的道具。

协议中写到他结婚的对象是位社长，因为有些事务必须要在活着的时候全处理完，又加之社长本人十分相信这些充满玄学色彩的东西，找人算好了与他合盘相符的对象并派人调查寻找。

对裴珍映来说，原本能还清的债务，原本能在还清债务之后开始的新生活，全都破灭了。若他的“丈夫”去世，因是秘密成婚外界并不会知道他的存在，即便如此他此后也不得“抛头露面”，除了与外界交流之外，任何要求都可以满足。这样与世隔绝的生活又有什么意思？从现在的十八岁就能看到以后的八十岁。

裴珍映像行尸走肉一样过了两天，那些人为让他保持良好的状态，到睡觉时间就给他喂安眠药，吃饭时间就给他挂营养针，还挪他到别的地方做保养。

第二天晚上裴珍映梦到了黄旼炫，他被叫醒的时候想着这个此生无缘再见的人，对未来的生活充满了绝望。婚礼的地点在他“丈夫”的别墅卧房里，事实上它更像是病房——充斥着消毒水的味道，以及周围摆放的医疗仪器，哪怕是结婚当天也不能从身上撤掉。

裴珍映像个木偶一样被摆弄来摆弄去，进行繁琐的仪式，躺在床上那位还在昏迷着，看上去一副斯文的样子，稍微减少了他的反感和恐惧。那天的中年人是社长的心腹，对裴珍映的表现十分满意，在仪式结束后的晚上告知裴珍映他的债务已经还清。

裴珍映被要求每天在房间内待至少三个小时，除了在旁边坐着之外什么都不用做。就在婚后第三天，他的丈夫奇迹般的醒了，他按铃通知家庭医生过来，悄悄退出房间。

比起昏迷的时候，裴珍映在这里的待遇显然好了不少，与他丈夫对他的态度有很大关系，他不得不承认，现在这样子比他丈夫死了或者半死不活，他的处境要来得轻松，如果他丈夫能修改束缚他的相关条约和协议，他这辈子将会好过很多。当务之急，就是他必须采取行动去讨好。

一个固执又独断专行的人需要的不是见解而是服从。裴珍映的做法是照单全收，对方说什么他就附和什么，就算让他自己说他也推脱称需要指教。

在其他方面有护工照顾，裴珍映什么都不用做，每天端茶倒水，讲讲故事聊聊天，顺便给护工打打下手，表现颇为乖巧，连带着其他人看他顺眼了不少。他开始认为这是他的一份长期护工工作，将丈夫视作看护的病患，一个月下来起初的反感情绪也退了大半。

这天裴珍映刚讲完故事有些饿，削了个苹果吃，他丈夫的饮食有限制，旁边摆着的东西都是给他准备的，吃完一个他意犹未尽，开始削第二个。

房间隔音极好，连吸尘机打扫走廊的声音都无法传进来，裴珍映还是第一次听到走廊里似乎是有人起了争执，第一反应是去锁门，还没等他放下手里的东西起身，门就被打开了。

裴珍映看到门口站着的人，一时不敢相信自己的眼睛，脑子里几件事情像走马灯一样转来转去，最后勉强梳理出一个符合逻辑的事实。

他被迫跟病床上这位黄社长结婚来为对方冲喜。

黄社长有个基本不会出现的儿子。

他这辈子都不会再见的非常喜欢的人是黄旼炫。

黄旼炫就是那个基本不会出现的儿子。

巧，真巧，太他妈巧了。事实证明永远不要给一件事定义为最绝望的事情，因为永远会有比它更绝望的事情发生。

在黄旼炫开口之前，裴珍映知趣地低头迅速走出房间，回到自己房间里把门一锁不出去。离告白不过一个月而已，就这一个月他们的关系发生了巨大的变化，很难不让人认为他是攀二代的高枝，在失败后直接选择攻略二代的父亲、原始资本积累者一代，成功登堂入室。

应该是所有人都会那么认为，裴珍映想了想，还是决定找个机会向黄旼炫解释。

之前在这间房子里负责照顾的人换成了一批新的，只有家庭医生还是原来那几个，裴珍映来的时候除了社长的心腹，其他人都当他是来照顾病人的义工，心腹对他什么态度他们就对他什么态度，新来的也当他是义工，他的真实身份反倒没外人知道。

这天裴珍映被人叫过去到社长的房间，是黄旼炫的意思，特地让社长将裴珍映的身份介绍给他，以熟悉新的家庭成员。

无论是听到裴珍映结婚才一个月还是裴珍映比他小五岁，黄旼炫的反应都无比正常，仿佛刚听到的不是那些而是晚上吃什么的问题。社长的反应和裴珍映预想的一样，哪怕是荒唐的婚姻也不容他人反驳或质疑，掩饰掉实际上是冲喜的意图。

“你就叫他炫儿吧，以前他妈妈也是这么叫他的。”

裴珍映的视线定格在黄旼炫同方向的某处，盯得太死了，直到周围一切变成虚焦才开口，“啊，炫……炫儿。”

从黄旼炫回来后，裴珍映察觉到这对父子间暗藏矛盾，甚至可能是水火不容，及至他看到家庭医生从黄旼炫的书房出来，猜测完全被证实。

裴珍映有点后悔上个月破釜沉舟式的告白，没有那场告白的话，在没能更改协议的情况下求助黄旼炫是逃离苦海的最佳选择。现在呢？现在裴珍映在知情人眼中就是教科书般不择手段上位的形象。

掌权的如今是黄旼炫，也没人要求裴珍映每天必须像之前那样待上几个小时，裴珍映开始在房间里放空，从早上一直想事情到晚上，因此郁结于心，生病躺在床上。

裴珍映打了整整一周针，最后一针打完，他泡了个澡放松精神，热气升腾飘飘欲仙。泡完澡他随便披了块浴巾，打算先擦一遍浴缸再换上衣服。

浴室门毫无征兆地打开，从擦得发亮的开关上，裴珍映看到了映照出来的身影。


	2. “炫儿”

裴珍映趴在浴缸边沿，伸出一只手关上下水口，接着去够水龙头放水，另一只手绕到肩膀处抓着他披的那块浴巾。他的姿势和浴巾的长度一样尴尬，浴巾勉强到他大腿根，他不得不暗自唾弃为什么刚才没直接围在腰上，回去换完衣服再擦浴缸。

裴珍映立刻就这么做了，他一松手，浴巾顺着后背下滑，没像预想中卡在腰间，有些欢快地滑过了头，全掉在地上。一瞬间，他脊背一僵。

这个举动太糟糕，裴珍映反应过来，说是故作无知的引诱，更像刻意为之的邀请。他偷偷瞄向开关，看到站在身后不远处的黄旼炫正在脱衣服，收回视线羞耻又忐忑地去抓浴巾，如果要考虑的地方太多，一会出去不如干脆遮住自己眼睛，他想。

裴珍映在极短的又一次掉链子，他自我安慰可能是大病初愈影响身体状态，才跪一小会膝盖就有点麻，轻轻挪动几下试图缓和膝盖处的紧绷。他又回想了一下刚才的动作，后知后觉他扭来扭去的样子糟糕程度更甚于刚才走光的场面。

裴珍映打算这次直接起身走人，再这样下去他晚上大概都走不掉了。没等他站起身，黄旼炫抓住他的手腕，不是好心拉他起来，是直接把他又拽回了浴缸里。

裴珍映贴着靠枕想缩成一团，眼疾手快扯过浴巾，正好从胸口一直遮到大腿中间，接下来再迅速并拢小腿然后双手抱膝的话，黄旼炫就算要用强他们也能僵持一会。

不幸的是，裴珍映的想法比行动还是快了半拍，黄旼炫轻松分开裴珍映并在一起的膝盖，强行挤进裴珍映双腿之间，让裴珍映脑补的复杂僵持过程看上去就像掰开两瓣橘子一样简单粗暴。

裴珍映感受到有一样东西从他一侧大腿向他的双腿间缓慢推移着，似乎是故意让他记住这种温热而坚硬的触感，他的视线轻缓上移到黄旼炫脸上，一动不敢动。

黄旼炫被裴珍映用上目线看着，突然停下了动作。这种混合着迷茫与惊慌的眼神，还能从中看出羞涩以及羞耻，甚至带着某种意味不明的祈求，他制住裴珍映终于没反应迟钝而要阻止的他手，极为缓慢地揭开隔在中间的浴巾。

在阻挡也被制住之后，裴珍映认命了，他发现每次自己试图做点什么，实际的做法都会让他的意图带上浓浓的引诱意味，使得他的一系列行为变得无比色情。裴珍映原本想伸手进去狠狠掐住，来消减身体本能产生的反应，仅有的机会也被抹杀掉。

黄旼炫的眼神和动作正在一点点把裴珍映剥得精光，或者说早在真正进入之前，裴珍映就已经被黄旼炫用眼神从里到外操了个彻底。

裴珍映在被抓住手腕的时候身体就有了反应，让他感觉羞耻极了，没想过有一天控制身体的欲望对他来说比控制情感的涌动还要难，接触是春药的话，那么伦理和道德就是当头泼下的一盆冷水。

裴珍映应该要把拒绝明明白白表示出来，体现在语言和行动上，可他一看到黄旼炫就什么都说不出口。

黄旼炫彻底贴过去，没有错过一点声音，哪怕是相贴的一瞬间裴珍映所无法掩饰的下意识的轻哼。他故意像刚才那样用性器去摩擦裴珍映的，察觉到裴珍映刻意压抑的反应，眯起了眼睛。

裴珍映能给他的要比眼前这些多得多得多才是。黄旼炫捏住裴珍映的下巴，和裴珍映鼻尖相贴，轻声问：“这就是你的手段？”

黄旼炫压上裴珍映微微发抖的身体，“攀高枝失败就去攀另一个，花了一个星期就登堂入室。裴珍映，为了钱做什么是你的自由。”

“可你好贪心啊，有了钱还不够，”黄旼炫再一次去蹭裴珍映的下身，“现在这样是对我余情未了，还是欲求不满？”

离裴珍映告白也不过五星期，黄旼炫时隔多年后再回到家，就从父亲口中得知和裴珍映已经结婚一个月的消息。尽管在黄旼炫眼中裴珍映的做法是有多个备用方案的攀高枝，以他们父子之间势同水火的关系，完全能做到当裴珍映不存在。

可裴珍映偏偏要引诱他，单纯的撩人不自知或是精心算计好尺度的引诱本来不会给黄旼炫任何想法，而裴珍映加上了最使人反感的行为——不能跟他在一起就跟他父亲在一起，低头不见抬头见，人之常情被利用到极致也不过如此，谁会不别扭呢。

“说话。”见裴珍映不回答，黄旼炫又靠近了一点。

上次表白被拒绝，黄旼炫语气温和疏离，裴珍映站在原地目送黄旼炫离开，这次黄旼炫语气极为冷淡，两个人却处在关系的临界点。裴珍映以为他拥有前者就会满足，直到后者出现，他知道自己的确非常贪心。

裴珍映搂住黄旼炫的脖子，小声说：“我想和你做爱，”他停顿了一下，“我想要你。”

黄旼炫移开脸，握着裴珍映的手腕像解搭扣一样，从他被勒得有些紧的脖子上挪走。

裴珍映下巴上那处钳制自然被松开，想借着手上的力靠近黄旼炫，毫无疑问当然是失败了。他有些赌气地看向天花板，开始想一会黄旼炫是不是还要给他穿上衣服，刚才的行为只是对他的警告。他暂时抽离脑海里那点旖旎的心思，乖乖任由黄旼炫摆布，哪怕手腕被对方一只手象征性制住也不挣扎不动弹。

黄旼炫捏住裴珍映的下巴迫使他视线重新回过来。同样的位置又传来熟悉的触感，裴珍映没来得及反应，黄旼炫就先吻住了他。

这个吻的压迫性和侵略性过于强烈，裴珍映毫无经验也没机会回应，心甘情愿对黄旼炫给予的一切照单全收，所有唇齿关卡一律开放通行，方便接下来的深入的探索。他的舌被狠狠吸吮着，快要透不过气，连带着大脑似乎也有些缺氧。

黄旼炫扣住他手的力度减轻了些，裴珍映缩回拇指轻轻摩挲着黄旼炫的手心。这让黄旼炫暂停了亲吻，从裴珍映的嘴唇游移到耳垂。

裴珍映又一次不争气的一抖，刻意装作熟稔的样子去揉黄旼炫的头发，刚动一下就暗自唾弃自己的僵硬与不自在，改成了食指去绕着一小撮头发打转，在他的身体达到最大负荷之前，他应该还能玩玩这些小把戏。

黄旼炫捉住裴珍映在自己发顶作乱的手，再次去吻他。这个吻比之前的要温柔许多，温柔又耐心地引导教导或者说诱导裴珍映去尝试适应节奏，接着再一起去到更激烈的。

裴珍映一时分不清现在的和刚才的亲吻到底哪种更能引诱他的欲望，黄旼炫才是他一切欲望的产生和来源。一开始他听到别人提起黄旼炫的时候就觉得有实感般的满足，后来他在学校里路过布告栏看到黄旼炫的照片也会有比之前更满足的情绪，再后来他想着能跟黄旼炫表白就已经让他非常满足，直到他在被迫跟人结婚后在家里看到黄旼炫，他才明白，只要黄旼炫还在这个世界上，只要他们还有距离，他就永远不会满足。

譬如现在，裴珍映又不满足了。比起一开始的吻，现在更像是一场绵长的以接吻为主题的练习，一直交缠着却不上不下。他猜不透黄旼炫的意图，是想就这么报复式的缓慢折磨他，还是想让他主动一些，又或是两种都有。

裴珍映推开了黄旼炫，在黄旼炫眼底升腾起强烈怒火或者是欲火之前，主动吻了上去。

黄旼炫的怒意还源于裴珍映的一系列反应。此前他对裴珍映完全不了解，印象只有那天的表白，过了一个星期裴珍映就和他父亲结了婚。回家的这段时间他一直在处理要事，无暇顾及裴珍映之前到底做了什么能在一周之内就登堂入室得到想要的东西。黄旼炫本人的直觉也不可靠，比如他今天看到裴珍映的时候，除了占有这个人之外，别的其他的念头通通都没有。

裴珍映暗示太过明显的行为、有些滞后的惊慌的反应、顺从和恰到好处的示弱，以及最重要的被欲望支配下产生的主动，像是无知状态自然流露的纯粹的情欲，也像精心把握局面计算好的招数。黄旼炫迎合着裴珍映主动的亲吻，把他按在靠枕上像第一次吻他那样恶狠狠地吻回去。

黄旼炫感受到裴珍映本能的渴求与兴奋，像是要汲取更多一样缠住自己，微妙的怒意依然没消解。他到底用了什么手段？他也像对自己一样对别人吗？还有——他不是说一直记得自己、喜欢自己吗？

说过的话才一个星期就抛到脑后了，裴珍映真是个会说谎的坏小孩，坏小孩就应该被狼吃掉，一口一口吞进肚子里，让他再也没机会开口撒谎。

黄旼炫伸手去拿他放在附近的润滑剂。

很久之前，那时候黄旼炫还每天都住在这里，他带一些朋友来家里玩，朋友又带来他们的朋友，开起了一大帮人的派对。他和朋友们都很自律，他们的朋友却不尽然，那天正好就有人在浴室乱搞被他发现。然后黄旼炫阴着脸给所有人下了逐客令，找人重新装修浴室，在里边安了摄像头，没过多久他意识到多此一举，拆掉线路搁置。他父亲原本病重，最近有康复的趋势，慢慢能下地行走，鬼使神差地，黄旼炫刚一有空闲时间就重新安回摄像头，如果他看到了什么不想看到的东西，这次他一定会将那些东西扫地出门。

今天他刚回到房间测试信号，裴珍映就走进了浴室，在裴珍映去拿东西的间隙，黄旼炫先放好了自己的，他要好好惩罚一下这个十八岁就跟别人结婚的坏小孩。

黄旼炫又不肯吻他。裴珍映放松了对黄旼炫的纠缠，看到手上的润滑剂才反应过来，他刚要翻过身，被黄旼炫按住，“你干什么？”

“我转过去换个姿势的话可能会方便一点……”裴珍映咬着下唇，右腿蹭蹭黄旼炫放在他左边大腿内侧的手，想把黄旼炫的手夹住。

裴珍映在黄旼炫的眼中又一次成了坏小孩，黄旼炫捏住裴珍映的大腿根，不轻不重的一拧，“谁教你的？”

“没有人。”裴珍映看着黄旼炫，等黄旼炫给他涂完润滑剂后，贴过去搂住黄旼炫的脖子。

裴珍映在黄旼炫面前微微扬起脸，缓缓闭上了眼睛，黄旼炫回应了这个带着虔诚的索吻，手滑到裴珍映的后穴处为他扩张。

裴珍映记不清这是他抖的第几次，黄旼炫没停下，手指轻轻按压内壁，动作轻柔而态度强势地继续深入，在一根手指进入顺畅之后换用两根手指扩张着。

刚才他们停止了亲吻。看裴珍映有些不适的皱眉，黄旼炫低下头，“不舒服的话可以咬我。”

黄旼炫嘴唇微张，舌尖探出一点，裴珍映眼睛一亮，去吮吻黄旼炫的舌尖。

他的手一路下滑，指尖从黄旼炫额头滑到眼角，经过下巴到达喉结，稍作休息又滑向胸肌和腹肌，掠过腹股沟，最后到达他的目的地。他的手抚上一直渴求的性器，手指在顶端打转，和它一样渴求相互摩擦着。

黄旼炫的亲吻和探索因此更为深入，他越深入裴珍映就越放松，直到在他的手指不断进出时所能感受到顺畅的触感和手指动作产生的水声。

黄旼炫抽出手指，打开开关放多一些热水，裴珍映由一开始的抗拒和不适应逐渐习惯，开始迎合和索求更深入的，一下被空虚所替代，双腿有些不满的去缠黄旼炫的腰，想把人勾过来继续弄他。

随着热水的灌注，浴室里蒸腾起热气，连裴珍映的眼中似乎也蒙上了一层水雾，他两只手握住黄旼炫的手，扫了一眼自己身上觉得没什么足够诱惑的地方，用早就挺立的乳尖蹭了蹭黄旼炫的手心，眼神无辜又歉疚。

真是坏小孩。黄旼炫的手没有丝毫留恋移到裴珍映大腿，把他双腿再分开一些，缓缓进入他。

被充实和填满的满足感渐渐包围了裴珍映，和他真正喜欢的人做爱给他带来的精神快感盖过了第一次被那根硕大的所入侵的不适。他眼前的黄旼炫在水汽下皮肤被染上一层极淡的粉红，嘴唇也是，让他比刚才还要更想凑上去亲吻。

他们彻底地、紧密地结合在一起，黄旼炫低下头不是为了亲吻裴珍映，而是咬住他的嘴唇。

裴珍映怎么动黄旼炫都没反应，他小声向黄旼炫撒娇，鼻尖去蹭黄旼炫的下巴，“学长……”

“叫我学长吗？”黄旼炫轻笑着靠近裴珍映耳边，缓缓抽送起来，“不可以哦，你应该叫我炫儿的。”

裴珍映极力想忽略的事实被黄旼炫提起，突如其来的羞耻感和身体深处火热的摩擦带来的快感一阵一阵冲击着他，“不是，学长不要这样说，不要。”

“你和我父亲结婚了，是他让你照顾我的，”黄旼炫作势要退出裴珍映的身体，在看到裴珍映充斥哀求和渴求的眼神时复又深深进入，“你就是这样照顾的？”

对这种“照顾”的方式，裴珍映心里喜欢得不得了，嘴上却羞耻得一个字都不敢说，积蓄的生理性泪水马上要溢出来，只好死死咬住嘴唇。

黄旼炫故意重复同样的过程，在将要拔出前又狠狠顶入，每次都恰好碾过他所发现的裴珍映体内最敏感的一点，裴珍映强忍着不发出哪怕一丝呻吟，只有愈发夹紧的内壁让黄旼炫明白其实他在羞耻之余也感到强烈的快感。

裴珍映的顺从使黄旼炫暂且被欲望压下的怒意又浮现了，黄旼炫就着结合的姿势把裴珍映抱坐在他怀里，加快抽送的频率，质问道，“你也是这样照顾别人的？”

疼痛感消失不见，近乎恐怖的深入带来的是同样恐怖的快感，裴珍映几乎要失去思考能力，甚至因为太过深入而让他想要暂时逃离。他努力控制自己的呻吟，把它变成尽可能像是呜咽的哼声来向黄旼炫示弱和求饶，黄旼炫却不为所动，箍住他的腰继续操干着他。

浴室里肉体的撞击声和拍打的水声交织在一起，传到裴珍映耳中。他用力咬了一下舌头使自己获得一刹那的清醒，艰难解释着，“没有别人，只有你一个……”

“上次也是说过只喜欢我的，”黄旼炫抬起裴珍映的腰，在彻底抽离之前松开手，这一下再次重重碾过裴珍映的敏感点，顶得他浑身瘫软，“一个星期之后就和别人结婚了。”

裴珍映失去了解释的能力，他捧着黄旼炫的脸，在脸上胡乱地印上他的吻，除了压抑不住的喘息之外只能机械重复着“相信我”。

黄旼炫停了下来，再次抬起裴珍映的腰，裴珍映死死搂住黄旼炫，“不要。”

“小妈年轻讨人喜欢又爱说谎，我只是父亲不喜欢的儿子而已，要是小妈撒谎说全程都是我在强迫的话，我会被赶出家门的，”黄旼炫摸摸裴珍映的头，“我们不能这样，不可以的。”

裴珍映的眼泪不受控制流了下来，明明是生理性的泪水却连眼角也跟着发红，他像黄旼炫刚才对他做的那样，抬起身体用后穴套弄着给他最致命快感的性器，羞涩又放肆地释放出自己压抑过的喘息与呻吟。

“炫儿……”裴珍映捧着黄旼炫的脸，用气声跟他撒娇，“是我自己想……”

黄旼炫直接堵住了裴珍映的后半句话。他的直觉是正确的，这个爱撒谎的坏小孩就应该被他一个人彻底占有，再也不会给坏小孩开口撒谎的机会。

裴珍映被激烈的亲吻吻到神志不清。他结婚本身就是件荒唐的事，他和黄旼炫的关系随着婚姻也变得荒唐不已，最后他还和黄旼炫做了这么荒唐的事情，连他自己的人生也被写上荒唐两个字。可他实在是太喜欢了，喜欢到连隔在中间的这种荒唐都成了对他们致命吸引力的催化剂。

他就像失去声音的小美人鱼，非要和王子在情爱和欲望的滔天海浪里翻滚挣扎才不致成为转瞬即逝的浮沫。


	3. 照顾的意思是？

裴珍映又病了，在这场激烈的性爱之后。

他躺在床上，百无聊赖地看着各种成分的微凉的液体从吊瓶里流进他手背的静脉血管，真正体会到什么是心有余而力不足。

黄旼炫就在他身边不远的地方处理事务，会替他盯着点滴的余量，会给他削水果喂饭喂水，也会给他讲睡前故事，还会抱他睡觉。这些裴珍映都很喜欢，但正如他意识到自己是个不会满足的人一样，他再次对拥有的一切不满足了。

裴珍映第无数次试图让黄旼炫擦枪走火，最终和他之前的那些次尝试一样以失败告终，他怎么撒娇黄旼炫都不为所动，哪怕他的身体有了反应贴过去，黄旼炫也不会对他做他期待的那种事，各种意义上的不吃软也不吃硬。

裴珍映的“丈夫”，黄旼炫的父亲最近倒是有所好转，能够拄拐或者用轮椅在家中行走，每天会到房间里看看他的情况。他看到对方脸上的表情，只说自己尚未好转，还要休息一段时间。

病走如抽丝，裴珍映总算痊愈了。他在自己最近每天喝的汤药里发现一种补药，趁黄旼炫不在家的时候轻车熟路溜进他之前就去过的房间，从一排小抽屉中找到那一种吃了下去，说是补气用，说不定能让他恢复之前的精力。

刚喝没多久，甚至不到半个小时，裴珍映就感觉到异样，他似乎是服多了，一种对欲望的强烈渴求像通电一样从末梢神经流到全身上下每一个地方，而且还是无法自行解决或是强压下来的那种。

失败再多次裴珍映都不会放弃，比如这次黄旼炫就注意到他没穿睡衣，而是套了件衬衫。

“外边冷，不能出去。”黄旼炫一边叮嘱一边给裴珍映掖被子。

“学长，我病好了，可是身上酸痛，还很难受，可以帮我按摩一下吗？”裴珍映平时不轻易用“炫儿”来称呼黄旼炫，都攒起来留在最重要的时刻。

“哪里不舒服？”黄旼炫问。

“从脚踝往上，都。”裴珍映将被子挪开一小块。

黄旼炫握住裴珍映的脚踝：“是这里吗？”

“是。”

黄旼炫开始为裴珍映按摩，从脚踝一点点上移到小腿。他的动作十分标准，仿佛真的是在给裴珍映做最基本的按摩，心无旁骛，连被子都没有掀开，按摩到哪里就将被子上推到哪里。即便如此，裴珍映获得的感官刺激却并没有丝毫减少，就算黄旼炫什么也不做手放在他身上，也能迅速激起他的欲望。

黄旼炫的手移到了裴珍映的大腿上，他的力度轻了些，改用拇指揉捏裴珍映的大腿内侧：“这里很敏感，要轻一点，这样可以吗？”

被子还盖住他的上半身，裴珍映往前移动了一点，让黄旼炫的手刚好停在他勉强能遮住臀部的衬衫下摆，刚好是大腿根。他双腿合拢，先夹住黄旼炫的手，又用大腿内侧来回摩擦着。

裴珍映只穿了一件衬衫。黄旼炫的手在裴珍映大腿内侧抚过，在大腿根加重力道，裴珍映在他的动作下抑制不住地喘息出声。

“不止想让我用手给你按摩吧？”黄旼炫的手掌隔着衬衫描摹着裴珍映的下身，复又移到衬衫下摆一寸寸滑入。

门忽然动了，裴珍映抓过被子遮住身体，黄旼炫的手却没有要离开他的意思。门口，他的“丈夫”坐在轮椅上，用平淡的语气问道：“你身体还好么？”

裴珍映刚要开口，黄旼炫已经握住了他的性器抚弄着，身体比平时更敏感，加之如同偷情时被捉奸一般的刺激，他掐住手背控制自己不要呻吟出声。

黄旼炫无声说了两个字，裴珍映看出他说的是“回答”，却因一阵阵的快感无法开口。见裴珍映不肯回答，黄旼炫加快了手上的速度。

“炫儿他……我被炫儿照顾得很好。”裴珍映放轻声音，在他这里照顾和操就是同一个意思。

黄旼炫还是像之前那样，脸上带着温柔的笑容，手上却毫不留情，仿佛目的就是为了让裴珍映控制不住当着他父亲的面缠着他，呻吟着向他求欢。

门被用力关上，裴珍映确认“丈夫”没有看见房间里发生的一切，不过他也顾不了那么多，他身上本来就好热，黄旼炫一摸他他更热了，黄旼炫就像根本不知道有人过来一样认真地玩弄他，要不是他勾引的行动晚了点，说不定就会被撞破他们在偷情。

最可怕的是，他已经忍不住这样幻想了。裴珍映一只手拿开被子，他闭上眼睛，脑海中全是他和黄旼炫罔顾伦理身份在家里各个地方瞒着他“丈夫”偷情的画面，甚至还有当着面的，那种本不应该产生的想法一旦出现，就成了最初的一颗小火星，燎遍他的肌肤，再沿着他的血液流遍他身体的每一个角落。

黄旼炫松开手压上裴珍映的身体，低声问：“在想什么？是在想刚才为什么不早点勾引我吗？”没等裴珍映回答，他继续说，“这样你丈夫进来的时候就正好能看到我们通奸了。”

隐秘的心思被勘破，现在他的眼睛里大概都写满了快来操他。裴珍映眼睛都不敢睁开，他侧过头小声说：“没有。”

“那是在想什么？”黄旼炫捏住裴珍映的下巴，强迫他转过头面对自己。这个小孩还真的是和一开始一样喜欢撒谎，要多教训他几次，教训到他这张嘴里除了叫床之外其他一个字也说不出来才好。

“我身上好热，里面也比平时要……炫儿想要进来的话，现在就可以，会很……很舒服。”裴珍映强忍着羞耻，断断续续说出来的却是比刚刚的心理活动还要羞耻的请求，和张开腿直接请黄旼炫操他也没有什么差别。

黄旼炫拒绝了裴珍映的请求：“炫儿还没有给小妈按摩完，所以不可以。”

裴珍映睁开眼睛，右胳膊去搂黄旼炫的脖子，左手伸到领口要扯开衬衫，手却被黄旼炫按住。黄旼炫坐起身，抓着裴珍映的手放在自己领口，示意裴珍映先给他把衣服脱掉。裴珍映低下头靠过去，极小声在黄旼炫耳边说了几个字。

黄旼炫站在床边，裴珍映跪在床上解开黄旼炫的皮带，脱掉长裤，又缓慢地要脱掉内裤。

黄旼炫的角度能清楚看到裴珍映被衬衫遮住实际上却一览无遗的身体，在刚刚的刺激之下乳尖微微挺立起来。这个角度意味着服从，是一种乖巧的、顺从的、示弱的又带有性意味的姿态，尤其当眼前的人身上仅仅披着一件衬衫，表面上该挡住的都挡住了，内里却比脱光引诱来得更为放肆。

裴珍映的手还在黄旼炫的身体上游移，黄旼炫的手却直接伸进他的衬衫，揉捏着他挺立着的乳尖，他双手握着黄旼炫的胳膊轻轻摇晃着，黄旼炫没有任何要停下的意思，反而加重了揉捏的力度。他咬住下唇，眼中带着毫不掩饰的渴求，手颤抖着去为黄旼炫脱掉内裤。

最后裴珍映犹豫了一下，在想是从下往上去解开衬衫还是从上往下——两种方式的意味不太相同，取决于想停在领口还是下摆，领口是亲吻，下摆是抚摸，前者情欲，后者肉欲。他还是选择从下往上解开黄旼炫的衬衫，试探着想搂住黄旼炫的脖子再亲吻，黄旼炫配合他的动作低下头，在亲吻的同时扯开他身上的那件。

“那现在不要用手了好不好？”裴珍映拉着黄旼炫到床上，他的身体压上黄旼炫的，贴在黄旼炫上边不停磨蹭着，略低的体温让他贪恋不已。

“不好。”黄旼炫看着裴珍映因为他的回答而愈加渴求的眼神，轻轻笑起来。

裴珍映觉得自己简直是自作自受，他以为慢慢剥掉那层隐秘的外衣就能显出他潜藏着的放荡，可前一个过程的铺垫太长了，黄旼炫是觉得他故意卖关子，还不肯当着他“丈夫”的面给予一点回应，所以才不愿意痛快的占有他吗？

黄旼炫缓慢推开裴珍映，裴珍映想着他在黄旼炫眼中和一块狗皮膏药也差不多，现在是揭掉的时候了，可还是不想丢掉他好不容易才引诱到黄旼炫的机会。他闭上眼睛，学着黄旼炫对他做过的那样，揉捏着自己的乳尖，刻意动作大了些再次爬过去。这一瞬间，他真的成了不知廉耻屡次爬床的小妈，使尽浑身解数去勾引觊觎已久的继子。

他扑了个空，黄旼炫在他闭着眼睛的时候躲开了他。裴珍映趴在床上，打算等心情平复一些再到浴室里自行解决饥渴的身体，他的腰却被黄旼炫握住。他放弃所有引诱的想法，任由黄旼炫摆弄他，直到意识到他被摆成了跪趴的姿势，身上碍事的衬衫也被扯掉。

裴珍映现下又变成了木偶，黄旼炫是只操纵他一个人的操偶师，他的命运在被交到这个人手中的那一天开始就已经注定了，在这个人手里他心甘情愿被操弄成各种模样，哪怕残破不堪也没有关系，是他自己先渴望的，是他自己喜欢的，他那么享受，怎么可能会把他经受的当成痛苦呢。

裴珍映屏住呼吸，等待被占有的那一刻的来临，黄旼炫的手再次握住他的腰，却不是占有的前奏，继续用按摩的手法在他身上游移。裴珍映没动也没发出任何声音，他知道就算他现在哭着求黄旼炫进来或者是推倒黄旼炫自己骑上去，也只会让黄旼炫像刚才那样，像揭掉一块膏药一样揭掉他。

“刚才不是说里边很热么？”黄旼炫按压着裴珍映的后腰，“是怎么知道的，还是说有人告诉你？”真的是很会勾引人，明明感情经历简单得像一张白纸，上边只写了他黄旼炫的名字，却在勾引他这种事情上天赋异禀，而且，每次在他提起他们的关系时，口是心非的反应都告诉他要更多说几句才行。

说到最后一句时，裴珍映明显感受到黄旼炫在按摩他的腰时，另一处也是他最想被“按摩”的一处也得到了抚慰，杯水车薪的刺激将他的欲念之火烧得更加旺盛。

“没有人告诉我，是我自己弄的，都做好了。”裴珍映扭动身体，想让后穴更加亲密地接触他最渴望的性器，腰被握住不能移动分毫的感觉让他难受极了。

“是么？”黄旼炫的手指探进裴珍映的后穴，浅浅抽插几下就彻底被温热湿润的触感包围，“看来你自己很会照顾自己，就不需要我了。不过还是要谢谢小妈，肯在父亲面前为我美言几句。”就连面对他父亲的时候也要叫他“炫儿”，眼神哀求着，嘴上却诚实得很，看来是迫不及待想要被他当着他父亲的面操干吧？

“不是的……照顾我就是操我的意思，炫儿好久都没有照顾好我了……”裴珍映想要的不仅仅是一根手指而已，他闭着眼睛，轻声说出放浪的话语。

黄旼炫抽动手指，水声比刚才的还要明显，这副表面清纯羞涩内里饥渴淫荡的身体在话语的刺激下非常兴奋，甚至更加兴奋了。他抽出手指，听到裴珍映难耐的轻哼，低头去亲吻眼前裴珍映渴求爱抚的身体，从后腰一直到脖颈，直至完全覆上这副身体。

黄旼炫舔弄着裴珍映的耳垂，轻声问：“如果我没有照顾好小妈，小妈会怎么做呢？”

“我会向丈夫告你的状，说你……说你没有照顾好我。”裴珍映的身体抖个不停，全身上下没有一个地方不渴望着爱抚，连说话时都压抑不住颤抖和喘息。

黄旼炫声音放得更轻，柔声询问道：“那我要怎么做，小妈才不会告状呢？不要告我的状好不好？”

他们的身体紧密相贴，裴珍映去蹭黄旼炫，蹭得两人的下身都被打湿：“只要炫儿好好照顾我，让我……啊……”

裴珍映的话没有说完，黄旼炫离开他的身体，随即又强势的进入，没经过第二次扩张，也没像上次一样慢慢占有，粗暴的、直接的几乎要直插到底。这个姿势让他被在占有时的快感和满足感更为剧烈，他不由自主发出满足的喟叹。

“让小妈什么呢？不说清楚的话儿子做不到的。”黄旼炫故意停下动作，手指滑过裴珍映的脊背。

“让我高潮。”裴珍映艰难开口，“求求你，炫儿。”

黄旼炫在即将抽离裴珍映的身体之前复又狠狠顶入，他轻轻掐弄着裴珍映的腰：“是这样吗？”

“就是这样……炫儿好棒……”裴珍映的敏感点被“按摩”得舒服极了，身体不由自主向后靠，想要主动迎合黄旼炫的操弄，他这具木偶的操偶人无论是想要达到极致还是想毁掉手中的木偶，他都甘之如饴。

黄旼炫抓住裴珍映的手腕继续凶狠地操着他，虽然看不到他的脸，但仅是听到他完全无法掩饰的喘息和声音就足够刺激，甚至还有带着甜美的哼声和微弱的呜咽，都是他无比享受的证据。肉体的撞击声愈加强烈，黄旼炫再次贴上裴珍映的后背，手指在裴珍映的唇上游移：“之前还叫我学长，衣服一脱就开始叫我炫儿了，生怕别人不知道我们的关系么？”

裴珍映体内的敏感点几乎是无间隙地被顶弄着，他一句话都说不出来，伸出舌尖去舔黄旼炫的手指，含进口中吸吮舔弄，又被黄旼炫占据了主动权，现在黄旼炫的手指也开始操着他的嘴，一上一下两张嘴全被黄旼炫占据着。

随着黄旼炫撤出手指，裴珍映隐藏着的渴望被激发了，他想让黄旼炫按着他的头，像操干他的后穴一样去操干他的嘴，再像内射在他身体里一样射在他的嘴里，可这个想法比让黄旼炫操他还要羞耻得多，哪怕他已经不止一次没有下限地求着黄旼炫进入他了。

这次黄旼炫连性器也撤出他的身体，裴珍映轻轻摇晃着臀部，试图邀请黄旼炫再次插入，黄旼炫直接将他翻了过来，从正面极为缓慢地进入。

裴珍映连带舌尖也变得饥渴起来，迫不及待舔上黄旼炫的唇，用舌尖去勾黄旼炫的，不停交缠挑逗着。

“小妈真会舔，嘴唇也很柔软，很甜美。”黄旼炫每叫一次小妈，就能感受到裴珍映本能地将他夹得更紧，今天温热湿润的甬道比之前的感官刺激更要强烈，“很喜欢被这么称呼吧？”

裴珍映双腿缠住黄旼炫的腰，说话间都带着愉悦的喘息：“那炫儿想要我舔吗？”

“小妈舔过的地方我都喜欢。”黄旼炫要舔裴珍映的舌尖，裴珍映双手捧着他的脸，阻止了他接下来的行为。

裴珍映夹紧内壁，被摩擦产生的快感让他忍不住呻吟出声，他撒娇似的问黄旼炫：“那炫儿这里喜不喜欢？”


End file.
